Will Bryan Snap?
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Bryan finds himself working in the customer service industry for a day. Spencer is the reason he had to go. The other three's success was his motive. But, will he, and everyone else, make it through the day in one piece? Only time will tell... xD


_**A/N**__: Hey. Sorry this took so long... went/going through issues so yeah. My facebook pals should know what I'm talking about, since I posted about it, but anywho, gotta put my behind in my past :P_

_**Summary-thing**__: Bryan takes on a dare to work in the service industry. Can he handle the pressure? Or will someone fall to their doom?_

_**Warnings**__: Well, this IS Bryan we're talking about. Not exactly peace and rainbows. Look out for swearing! Violence! Complainers! Oh the horror! :O_

_**Disclaimer**__: As if I would own Beyblade... pfft. Get real. Lol._

* * *

Spencer is crazy to have this job. How he doesn't get frustrated is beyond me.

This week, Spencer is "encouraged" to bring people with him to see what this job is like.

He already brought Ian and Tala, and even Kai. Those three losers wouldn't stand a chance of surviving the day. Or so I thought.

Last night, they were laughing at me, saying I wouldn't last very long, and succeed like they did. I was going to murder them, they were that annoying, but that would just prove their point wouldn't it?

Anyway, Spencer has a job in customer service aka the hell hole. He deals with things like returns, exchanges, and complaints. He also sells cigs and lottery tickets. Why, I don't know.

I do know that there's a line here that must stretch to the fucking arctic circle. Don't these people have lives?

Oh no, Spencer wants me to help him.

"Hi. May I help you?" I read it off the script on the table. Too damn formal.

"I would like to return this." No hi or nothing? What a bitch. Not that I care.

I strode up to Spencer. "She wants to return this."

"Then give her her money back. Ask for a receipt."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is some damn good looking meat. And I'm feeling hungry. Is she trying to piss me off?"

"Language Bry. Language."

"Fuck language." Walking back to the bitch, I put on a sarcastic smile and ask_ very nicely_ for a receipt.

... And she doesn't have one. Sighing, I go back to Spencer. "What the hell am I supposed to do now _expert_?"

"Just give her the money."

I stomp back to her, and smile sadistically, and remember how to open the damn machine. After a couple minutes, I finally get the sucker open, and give her the damn money.

"Have a good day," I read.

"NEXT!" I shout angrily. And boy was that fun to see the fear in everyone's eyes...

Oh, shit, someone's coming over.

I begin to read aloud when the young guy goes, "Just get me some cigs yo."

Who the hell does he think he is?

I remember having to ask him for ID. Some protocol or some shit like that. According to Spencer of course.

I examine thoroughly the ID this kid gave me. If I'm stuck here, I might as well try my damnedest to succeed.

Even if it's just so the losers back home don't make fun of me. I have nowhere to hide their bodies.

Anyway, this ID. It looks as real as a ninety degree day in the north pole. I should know; I used to have one. Spencer confiscated it.

Sighing, I say, "Listen kid. If you leave right now, I won't beat you up. Got it?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

What a liar. I smirk at him. "Famous last words."

Let's just say that ten minutes later finds him taped to the wall in the girls' bathroom. I've been hearing all the beatings he's been getting and I must say... it's quite satisfying to listen to.

Plus most of our line magically disappeared when I came back. Hehehe.

This stillness lasted for a good chunk of the punishment. I counted about a half hour until freedom when the line came back. Full force. It looked more intimidating than Boris, and believe me, that means something.

Of course, Mr. Show Off was all calm and serene over here. And of course, he wants me to help again.

"Hey mister," a female voice attempts seduction.

I read those first lines again.

"Yeah, could I have a couple lottery tickets hot stuff?"

She _winked_ at me. At least she's not ugly; I would NOT have been able to keep my food down.

"Sure," I say monotonously. I'm not interested in anything that occurs here.

She gestures to her desired pick while trying to flirt with me. I'm telepathically saying "NOT interested, NOT interested..."

It doesn't seem to be working. Damn it all to hell.

I hurriedly take care of her order, so that she'll leave. Hopefully.

And she does. Eventually. Only after giving me her number. Not that I'll keep it, but she is GONE! YES!

Oh crap, someone else is here.

He doesn't seem to be the flirting type at least.

No, he's the complaining type. Apparently he was charged too much for something. Is that really worth standing in line for unless it's over ten bucks? This idiot is complaining about two dollars and some change. I need to get him out of my hair...

Wait a minute...

"I think I may have something that'll interest you." I smile extra sadistically.

"Like what?"

"Did you see that girl that was just here?"

"Sure did. I couldn't NOT see her, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

What a moron. "Well, she left me her phone number. If you leave right now, I'll give you the number."

Let's just say the dumbass agreed wholeheartedly with the situation. See, I'm generous.

I'm even more generous now that we get to leave. Unfortunately, I didn't get to tape anyone else to the girls' bathroom. However, I did check on the fake ID kid. He is sleeping peacefully for a kid who was beaten for 3 hours off and on.

Spencer and I got home, and he told the losers that I made it through the day without killing anyone.

It's true that I have a reputation, but they didn't have to look so damn shocked about it. The day hasn't quite ended yet...

The doorbell rang. It was a woman's voice. It sounded strangely familiar.

No... it couldn't be...

Tala opened the door, made small talk, and called me over. Oh shit.

"So, uh, Bry, you know this lovely lady?" She giggled in what she probably thought was a cute, flirty way.

Don't make me puke. "No."

"Oh really? She seems to know you..."

"Hi Bryan..." She waves at me with a giggle. I think I'm going to lose my lunch. And breakfast and dinner. Every meal I've ever had.

"Go away. I don't know you."

"But I gave you my number. Remember?"

"I don't have it. Sorry." But I'm really not sorry. See how tricky I am? And I'm holding my food down. How talented _am_ I?

"No, but I do." The _friend_ beside me offers.

He had a damn good disguise. Why would he do it?

"Why did you do this?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see our Bry-Bry in love."

Fucking bastard. Before I do anything I might regret down the road, I push her out the door and tell her to get lost.

Then I face Tala.

"Dude, what'd you do that for? I just met her!"

"Tala, you are an asshole."

He was still laughing when I threw him out the window.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Ok, this was actually really fun to write... so much swearing and sadisticness xD I love Bryan lol he's fucking awesome xD_

_Oh, and being honest, I've never done the work they had to do in this fic. I wouldn't go near it with a ten foot pole. However, I know many people that have. So yeah :3_

_Hope y'all enjoyed ^-^_

_You know what to do! REVIEW! :D_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
